Out of the Past and Into the Future
by Ocean's Timbre
Summary: How Mako copes while Korra is missing in "Out of the Past", and what he resolves to do in the future.


_A/N: Hello good and faithful readers! Thank you all for viewing my first few stories, Winter Sun, Pillar of Flame, and The Avatar and the Idiot. You are all very supportive! Anyway, since both Winter Sun and Pillar of Flame are both drabbles, and Avatar and the Idiot is a one-shot, I thought that I'd try my hand at another one-shot. This story is just pieces from Out of the Past from Mako's point of view. I know that this has been done before, so it may not live up to my previous stories, but it's something that I really wanted to write and put my own spin on. I won't include much dialogue, if any at all; it will be more of an introspection type of thing. Anyway, let me know what you think. And as before, please ignore any spelling of grammar mistakes. Remember, reviews are love! Enjoy. _

_Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I don't own The Legend of Korra. If I did, Mako would be stuck living in my closet._

* * *

_**Out of the Past and Into the Future**_

"I hate to break up your lover's reunion, but Korra's in trouble. Amon captured her," – Lin Beifong

* * *

Mako felt like his whole world was caving in, collapsing. Life as he knew it began to tunnel in around him, his vision included. Bolin, Asami, Beifong, the jail; all of it seemed to just disappear, becoming insignificant. His mind, body, and soul focused in on one pinpoint. _Korra_. Mako tried to recall her laugh, her smile, her face, but with much worry and panic, realized that he couldn't. The smoothness of her skin, the smell of her hair, the color of her eyes…even the feel of her lips on his. Mako could not recall any of it. He felt something snap inside of him then, something fall to pieces, right where his heart was. It was as if a pit formed in his chest, sucking away everything that he knew and loved about Korra. Beifong's words kept echoing in his mind. _Korra…trouble...Amon…capture_. "No…no, she can't be gone!" Mako said, his voice quieter, weaker, than he intended. Because she couldn't be gone. She was the _Avatar_, she was _Korra_. The world just couldn't exist without her. His world, anyway. As they left the prison, Mako could feel the brokenness and shock in him turn into hardened resolve. He would find Korra. He would hear her laugh again, see her smile, and feel the heat of the fire, coolness of the water, and the roughness of the earth that she so loved to bend, once more.

* * *

Tenzin wasn't much help, Mako realized, as they met him in his office on Air Temple Island. He had been on the phone all morning, and even saw Tarrlok, yet he had no leads whatsoever. But they had _Bolin_. If Amon really did take Korra like Tarrlok said, then she would most likely be where the Equalists had previously kept Bolin. As they all flew on the Sky-Bison to where Bolin was taken, Mako remembered the last time he was there. It seemed like years ago, now. He and Korra had busted into the Triad's headquarters, only to find Bolin being thrown in a truck out back. They pursued the truck on Naga, but Equalists bikers managed to tie up Naga and block his and Korra's chi. Naga saved them from being captured, breaking her ties and unleashing a terrible roar, scaring the Equalists away. Mako remembered the feel of Korra's soft, warm, and calloused hand, placing it on his shoulder reassuringly as he berated himself. "We _will_ find your brother, Mako," she had said. Her eyes, always a window into her soul, were sincere. So he believed her. She spoke with such conviction, and such care, something that he hadn't heard in a long time. No one had _genuinely_ cared for him and Bolin after their parents died. But Korra did. Mako shook himself from his reverie as the Sky-Bison landed in the back alley. _We _will_ find you Korra_. Mako thought. _Whatever it takes_.

* * *

Soon they found the Equalist base, and were faced with a choice. Which tunnel to go down? Mako felt like his inner fire was hotter than ever, like someone had added accelerant. It felt like he was burning from the inside out with worry, anger, and anticipation. He could feel his tightly controlled temper rising to the surface. They were close to Korra, he could _feel_ it. If she was in any way hurt, if she had one scratch on her, then someone would have hell to pay. "Let's try this way," Mako said, lighting a ball of flame in his hand. But to his surprise, Asami spoke up. "But what if Korra's not down there?" she asked, reaching out to him. Mako's brow furrowed. They were wasting precious time! "Then we pick another one until we find her!" he replied somewhat harshly. As they proceeded down the tunnel, Mako saw Asami's face fall in a mixture of hurt and confusion out of the corner of his eye. He shoved the image out of his head to deal with later. Right now, his priority was to find Korra. Yet as they walked, he couldn't help but think, despite how opposite he and Korra were, they did have something in common. Mako knew without a doubt that if he was the one missing, Korra would do anything to find him, even if it did mean checking every single tunnel until she did. Asami…well, he wasn't so sure.

* * *

Mako felt like he was boiling, his anger bubbling to the surface. He wouldn't be surprised if he saw steam rising from his skin. Agni, this whole thing was just so frustrating! He tore off the mask of the Equalist guard Tenzin disarmed with an anger and ferocity that wasn't usually associated with him. Grabbing him by the front of his uniform, Mako shoved the guard up against the grimy brick wall, with a strength he didn't know he possessed. "_Avatar Korra_. Where are you are you keeping her?" he snarled, lighting a flame beneath the Equalist's neck as he did so. The man began to sweat profusely in fear, and his pupils dilated in fright. On some level, Mako registered this. This man was actually _afraid_ of him. And that scared Mako a little himself. The hardness that had slowly melted from his heart when he met and got to know Korra was returning, reverting back to old ways. Unbidden, memories of his life in the back alleys and abandoned streets of Republic City flashed in his mind's eye. He was again fighting for survival. On the streets, he had fought for his and Bo's lives. Whether he crunched numbers for the Triads or dug through dumpsters, he had done _anything_ to make sure that at the end of the day, he and Bolin had food to eat, shelter to sleep in, and were _alive_. Now, he wasn't fighting for himself or Bolin, but for Korra's own survival. Suddenly, Mako felt weary to the bone, as if he had lived as many lives as the Avatar. He let the Equalist guard slide from his grasp to crumple to floor as Lin returned with her men. Like he told Korra what seemed like years ago, he does what it takes to survive. But that doesn't mean he has to like it. But his weariness disappeared as soon as it came. _Tarrlok_, not Amon, had Korra. And he wasn't sure if that was better or worse.

* * *

They looked _everywhere_ for her. They flew through the skies on Oogi for hours on end, looking for any sign of Tarrlok or Korra. From Mako's precarious seat on the saddle, he could see the rest of team Avatar was starting to lose hope. Their faces were ashen, crestfallen, and pulled into tired frowns. They _couldn't_ give up! Not _now_, not _ever_! Mako steeled himself. If the others gave up, fine by him. He would keep up the search himself. He rubbed his tired eyes with the back of his hand, bringing them back into focus so he could zero in on the abandoned streets blurring below them. Suddenly, a desperate howl ripped through the air, and then all was silent. Mako waited with baited breath. He's heard that howl before, as a roar, but it was the same voice; contained the same timbre. _Naga_. "That sounds like Naga!" he shouted, pointing towards the source of the sound. Tenzin turned the Sky-Bison around. As they drew closer, Mako felt his heart leap into his throat, thudding faster than ever. _It was Korra_. But…no, something was very wrong. The Korra he knew would be sitting in the back of the saddle, waving triumphantly to them, a dazzling smile parting the tan of her lips. Her thin, dark eyebrows would be cocked in confidence, her chin held high. _That_ was the Korra he was used to seeing. The Korra he found now, as Oogi landed, was quite the opposite, causing Mako to slide of Oogi with clumsy legs and stand, frozen in shock. She was slumped in the saddle, only able to raise her head. Her turquoise eyes, which were always bright and full of laughter, were dull and tired, their previous luster gone. Her eyebrows and eye lids hung low in exhaustion, concealing half of her tired eyes. But what scared Mako the most was the line of bright red that marred her usually flawless skin. It was a long and shallow cut, and as he watched, a drop of blood traveled to the corner of her cheek, detaching itself from the cut. Mako stared as the perfect yet imperfect speck of bright red fell slowly through the air, as if all time had stopped. It hit the pavement with a silent splash, jerking him out of his shock. He _had_ to touch her. "Give her some space!" he yelled harshly, shoving past Beifong and Tenzin as he did the exact opposite then what he said. He scooped Korra into his arms, supporting her torso and the backs of her knees. This close to her, he could see many more shallow yet long cuts marring her side and arms, bleeding onto him. Pieces of her dark brown hair, a shade lighter than black, had escaped her wolf-tails, the silky strands waving in the slight breeze. Her tan skin was unusually pale. Mako's exposed fingertips almost burned as he held her; she was so cold to the touch. And despite all this, Korra was smiling tiredly up at him. He felt his heart warm at the sight, despite her condition. "I was _so_ worried," he told her, feeling as if he needed to say something, "Are you alright?" Korra looked up at him, gratitude written all over her face. "I'm fine," she said hoarsely, which Mako took to mean that, in fact, she _wasn't_ fine at all. But that was Korra. She would always tell him what he needed to hear, whether it was the truth or not. "I'm glad you're here," she continued, making Mako's heart soar. Yet the statement also saddened him. Sure, he was here now, but he wasn't there for her when she needed him the most. Her statement decided it. He _would_ be there when she needed him in the future. Mako carried her up Oogi's large and furry back, laying her gently onto the saddle. "You're safe now," he said. To his surprise, an uncontrollable urge came over him, and Mako performed probably the most tender gesture he had ever made in his life to date. His fingers pushed back her bangs, cupping her jaw in the process, to end skimming over the red blemish on her cheek. He would hold himself to his promise. He would _not_ let her go, ever again. He would _not_ leave her side. He would _not_ let her face her life alone, whether as Korra or as the Avatar. He _would_, however, keep her _safe_.

_**End**_

* * *

_A/N: Hmm…I'm not really sure if I liked how this turned out or not, but I thought I'd post it any way. Like I said, I really wanted to write it! So I know it's rough, and I know that I'm not too great at writing dialogue, but take in mind that this is my fourth Fanfiction, all four of which have been written in the span of one week. Anyway, I've got some more Makorra drabbles and one-shots in the works, so stay tuned, and review! Thanks! _


End file.
